Many compounds would be advantageously used if they could be dispensed from an aerosol container. Some of these compounds have a relatively short life and cannot be intermixed until just prior to use. Aerosol containers that include a frangible secondary container have been used to hermetically separate two chemical ingredients that must be mixed together immediately prior to spraying, such as a resinous paint and a catalyst. An inertia means, such as a steel ball, has been placed in the secondary container so that by shaking the entire aerosol container the inertia means shatters the secondary container allowing the two chemicals to be mixed together allowing a chemical mixture to be sprayed to a desired location. An example of this structure is shown by Cronan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,772.